Portrait urbain
by Les Yeux Kaleidoscopes
Summary: La vie d'un jeune Darcy à Londres, avant Netherfield Park, avant Elizabeth, et ce qui le changea à tout jamais.


Disclaimer : Orgueil et Préjugés, de la géniale Jane Austen  
A propos : court one-shot sans prétention, écrit à la va-vite, sur la vie mondaine de Darcy avant sa rencontre avec Elizabeth. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (et n'oubliez pas que les avis sont grandement appréciés) !

 _ **Portrait urbain**_

« A dire vrai, je ne pense guère qu'il existe plus déplaisant que la compagnie de campagne. Certes, je ne peux point arguer avec le fait que les paysages y sont autrement plus remarquables, d'une vue dont on ne jouit certainement pas ici, dans ces dédales de rues il y a, je suppose, un je-ne-sais-quoi de charmant à respirer le grand air et à chasser en forêt. Toutefois, la fréquentation et les intérêts de notre _middle class_ ne seront, je le crains fort, jamais de mon goût propre. »

Voici les propos qu'avait tenu Mr Darcy pour répondre au petit cercle de personnes qui s'était formé dans le salon de conversation élisabéthain; et au centre duquel on s'amusait à juger tour à tour campagne et ville, les manipulant, les blâmant, les célébrant. Darcy venait quant à lui de s'opposer sur un ton respectueux et pourtant ferme et quelque peu dédaigneux à son précédent détracteur qui avait soutenu mordicus que rien n'équivalait la campagne. Il avait très vite été rejoint dans son opinion par la jeune Miss Caroline Bingley, qui avait déclaré n'avoir jamais rien connu de plus affligeant que les séjours à la campagne : eux qui sont pourtant si agréables en été, fallait-il qu'ils soient contrebalancés de manière aussi brutale par la trivialité des habitants ! Rien n'était au contraire plus exaltant que l'hiver à Londres, ses mondanités, les honneurs que l'on y recevait. Darcy donnait du crédit à cet avis tranché qu'il partageait et bien que l'endroit qu'il préférât au monde soit sa possession de Pemberley, il ne pouvait qu'y regretter l'absence de la société londonienne qu'il estimait. C'était pourquoi, lorsqu'il se retirait aux beaux jours sur son domaine, il aimait à y être accompagné par sa sœur Georgiana, ou du moins par son ami Bingley dont il avait fait la connaissance quelques années auparavant au Trinity College qu'ils avaient fréquenté ensemble.

Il se dirigea, sous le regard de Miss Caroline Bingley, vers la table de jeu où se trouvait le frère de celle-ci. Le jeune Bingley avait suivi une nouvelle fois son cœur et s'était amouraché d'une jeune lady qui menait le jeu, et dont le collier semblait avoir hypnotisé le jeune homme. Bingley avait une nature légère et candide qui amusait Darcy autant qu'elle lui inspirait le respect, son idéalisme romantique et son exaltation poétique formait un contraste saisissant avec le caractère de Darcy, qui aspirait à rejeter le cynisme qui parfois l'assaillait de toute part sans qu'il n'arrive à le chasser.

La sœur aînée de Bingley, Louisa, était également attablée, accompagnée du riche et casanier Mr Hurst, qui depuis quelques semaines s'était révélé s'intéresser de plus en plus à la jeune demoiselle. Darcy avait une certaine sympathie pour les deux personnes, bien qu'il leur préfère Caroline, à laquelle il trouvait une certaine distinction et une moquerie parfois divertissante. L'affection de celle-ci cependant le gênait quelques fois, bien qu'il s'en accommodât assez aisément autrement mais il n'aimait guère les débordements qu'elle manifestait pour Georgiana, sa propre sœur, qui lui semblaient parfois feints et exagérés.

Les bals de cet acabit lui étaient plaisants il était jeune, venait de faire son éducation, aimait les fastes et le bruit du marbre de Carrare sous ses pieds. Il se prêtait volontiers à la discussion, son âge le rendait fougueux, et rien pour l'instant, si ce n'est la mort de ses parents, n'avait pu l'atteindre au cœur. Il s'enthousiasmait de beaucoup de choses, et l'arrivée prochaine de Georgiana après un séjour à Ramsgate –il ne fallait pas compter en tout plus d'un mois- le plongeait dans le ravissement.

« Votre sœur peut certes venir, Darcy, mais elle sera déçue en voyant que vous ne vous mêlez pas aux jeux de table et préférez regarder votre ami jouer, lui dit le jeune Bingley.

\- Je puis en convenir, mais alors que vous jouerez, je pourrais cependant danser avec elle autant qu'il lui plaira, répliqua incisivement Darcy.

\- Puisqu'il en est ainsi, Mr Darcy, peut-être conviendrez-vous de vous exercer à cet art avec moi-même, afin d'être parfaitement préparé pour la venue de votre adorable sœur, entendit-on dire d'une manière charmante Miss Caroline Bingley, qui avait quitté la discussion précédente et était venu discrètement se placer derrière son ami. Se pliant à sa demande, il l'emmena alors que le petit orchestre reprenait ses instruments pour une gigue.

\- Comme il est dommage que ce cher Darcy fusse déjà promis à Miss de Bourgh, déplora Louisa en soupirant, quand lui et notre sœur s'entendent si bien.

\- Il me semble pourtant que le mariage est envisagé depuis longtemps, et qu'il est fort respectable, avança la dénommée Miss Courtridge, la seule pour laquelle Bingley avait d'yeux cette soirée.

\- Respectable et respecté, c'est certain, continua Louisa. Et cependant il m'est triste de sacrifier un si bel esprit et un si bel ami au profit d'une jeune fille si renfermée, qui ne prend jamais part aux bals.

\- Je ne sais pourtant si c'est bien la frivolité que recherche Darcy chez une jeune femme, réfuta Mr Bingley.

\- Je ne parle point de frivolité, Charles ! Simplement de se montrer quelque peu dans le monde, » répliqua-t-elle, piquée de se voir si peu de soutien.

Et cependant Darcy dansait avec Caroline, il tournoyait et riait – et rien d'inquiétant ne venait présager le revirement de caractère que celui-ci allait endurer. Car il perdrait vite cette gaieté pour adopter un ton moins enjoué, plus sombre, plus sérieux, et surtout plus méfiant d'autrui. En réalité, ce fut la lettre qu'il reçut la nuit-même qui le transforma, cette lettre de sa sœur qu'il lut une fois arrivé chez lui et qui le prévenait de sa fuite éventuelle avec George Wickham.

Il ne savait exactement comment Wickham avait fait pour la retrouver, et une haine soudaine se réveilla en lui, cette haine qu'il avait déjà senti poindre quelques années auparavant, quand l'homme avait dédaigné l'offre de son père qui l'avait pris sous son aile et qui lui avait légué la propriété d'une cure familiale – avant de revenir la lui demander. Et à ce moment, alors qu'il le pensait derrière lui, incapable de lui faire aucun mal, le voilà qui séduit et mystifie sa jeune sœur si influençable, si naïve, qui ne voyait pas la cupidité du jeune homme qu'elle connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et en qui elle avait placé sa confiance.

Son absence de plusieurs jours fut fort remarquée en société, et tout le monde s'étonnait de cette disparition. Mr Bingley était le seul que Darcy ait renseigné sur les motifs de son départ. Lorsqu'il revint, il apprit aux autres qu'il était allé voir Georgiana qui avait eu des problèmes de santé et qu'il avait été décidé qu'elle ne viendrait finalement pas à Londres, au lieu de quoi elle était retournée à Pemberley pour recouvrer la santé.

Il se trouva que pendant son expédition au but tout autre que ce qu'il avait pu par la suite dire pour préserver la réputation de sa jeune sœur, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir le dévoyé Wickham. Georgiana, à la vue de son frère bien-aimé venu pour elle, comprit son erreur et s'en repentit immédiatement. Il écrivit une courte lettre à Wickham le dissuadant de toute nouvelle entreprise touchant à sa sœur, et celui-ci quitta Ramsgate à la suite de la réception de la missive.

 _Monsieur,_

 _J'arrive à ce moment à Ramsgate. S'il ne s'agissait que de moi, soyez sûr que votre débauche et vos mœurs seraient à l'heure qu'il est connues de tous et cependant, vous avez dû impliquer ma sœur dans vos manœuvres vénales, tant et si bien que je ne puis que taire ces évènements.  
Ma sœur est à présent hors de la portée de votre nuisance elle regrette ses gestes et l'affection qu'elle avait pu placer en vous. Je n'avais pour ma part aucune raison de croire que vous ne soyez pas capable d'un tel geste, ne connaissant que trop bien vos fourberies et votre duplicité. Je ne doute pas que ce nouveau coup ne soit, outre l'attrait pécuniaire qu'il représentait, un nouvel affront fait à ma famille et une tentative abrogée de venger un honneur – ou devrais-je dire une fierté, à défaut de l'honneur qui je le crois vous manque, une fierté écharpée par mes refus d'accéder à votre cupidité.  
Je vous suppose assez sage pour partir sitôt cette lettre reçue, car je crois fermement que vous savez les torts que mon influence pourrait vous causer si vous commettiez l'impudence de vous attarder en ces lieux.  
Je vous souhaite, Monsieur, une vie loin de moi._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Il sembla, une fois revenu à Londres, que cette aventure avait ôté du cœur de Darcy la jeunesse qu'il avait jusque-là conservé, et renforcé sa prudence. La petite ville de Ramsgate et ce qu'elle représentait ne fut qu'une raison de plus dans son opinion en défaveur de la campagne.


End file.
